wackylandfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghostgirl21696
Ghostgirl21696, or Ghost, is one of the residents of Wackyland and the last mist dreamer, until reincarnated. She is a leveled-haeded girl for the most part, but since her sin is Gluttony, she goes insane around her favorite foods. Her Gluttony is hindered by her slow eating. She also easily gets migranes. Her Dream Denizens are Sean, Dean, Ikuto, and Daniel. Appearance Ghost is fifteen years old, and has long messy brown hair. Her eyes are a hazel brown, underneath her glasses. She wears all black, consisting of a black zipper sweater, black sweatpants (sometimes navy jeans) and any random pair of beat up shoes she happens to have. Before Wackyland Ghost is one of the ten dreamers that are reincarnated, and is the double element mist (air and water). She was friends with three other dreamers, closest to Helene, the water dreamer under the sin of envy, who had more then one denizen, but was jealous since none of hers were boys like Sean was. When Ghost was ten, she started traveling all over the world to find out everything there was to know, collectin books on every subject. Three years later, Ghost found out the Helene had gone boy-crazy, and was desperatly jealous of Ghost having Sean. Then, over two years before the start of Quest for Ballz, Helene had attempted to force a creation of a boy denizen from lucid dreaming and failed miserably, causing her four denizens to each lose body parts. Ghost, angry, stopped talking to her and broke all contact. What happened during Ghost's travels to gain knowledge has not been covered, and probably never will be. One day, Ghost found out about Wackyland through her sister Halfblood, and traveled there to rest for a while, maybe to stay and have fun. Anti-Wackyland Ghost had been walking around that day, when Lifey attacked her, but got away from before any damage was given. She met up with some of the others, whom had the same issue of a person looking like them attacking. Lifey attempted to attack again, but this time, she bitch-slapped her into oblivion, and stole Dean from her. Dean explained that he was being tortured in Lifey mind for her fantasies, so Ghost vowed to find out how to free him and the other denizens he mentionned. She went into Funky Town to find a way to help Dean, and came back just as Minawa was at breaking point, disappearing into Lifeys mind with Dean with the help of a spell. When she got there, Lifey was there, waiting for her, and forced her to summon Sean, making him her denizen. After being whipped in the face by Semée and having Sean taken away from her, she met Dean's brother Daniel and his friend Ikuto, and she freed them by summoning them into her own head. She went on an hour long chase to get Sean back, facing a labrynth and large robots, but was luckily successful in getting her Dream Denizen back. After coming back and discovering Minawa had turned into a monster and that they had to kill her, Ghost was initially angry, but calmed down and accepted the fate. She decided to take the task of going to defeat Nina with the aid of Alpha, but before he got there, Lifey was waiting there to fight Ghost, bringing Semée out of her head. As it turned out, Lifey had sacrificed most of her real denizens to make him powerful beyond anything and denizen has been before, but before she could enjoy victory at the hands of Ghost's death, Lifey was killed by Semée so he could eat her soul and become an existant entity, and he evolved into a keshin. Ghost spent a lot of time attempting to defeat him, only to be nearly killed, when CDoD cam in and was luckily able to kill Semée off, leaving a soul that turned into the shape of a Navi charm, which she attached to her sweater zipper. Alpha finally arrive in time to face off against Nina, but unfortunately, Nina was able to eradicate him to the afterlife, Ghost facing up against an all-powerful Nina with the powers of hundreds of mahou shojos was going to be a difficult task. She was able to summon the four denizens out with the help of the Navi charm, disappearing into a ball of light for that time, and helping revive Dean who had been shot by Nina. After Sean and Daniel were able to defeat Nina, Ghost returned to normal, and went to help Petal face off against Quartettie, the witch Minawa had become. At the beginning of the battle, before Ghost could do anything, Semée , who was still existant in the keychain, possessed Ghost, and he fought the battle instead. After the whole event, Semée threatened to kill Ghost if she didn't make him a new body, which she gladly accepted. A little after the war, she finished making a body for Semée to exist in, but made it a six-year old girl and blocked out all his powers. During the gap between the two RPs, Ghost had begun to raise the three denizens she saved correctly. Quest for Ballz Ghost had been in her tent house relaxing while the party in Funky Town had been going on, but decided to go when she heard of Smoked Salmon being served at the party. When she got there, she tripped over a metal box, and opened it up to discover Pixie Nixie inside. After enjoying the party, she decided to go and joing the Quest to get the Dragon Balls and revive Minawa and Daren, packing her hammerspace tent up. After a heated argruement between Daniel and Pixie, everyone finally got on the road. Ghost had helped get most of the Dragon Balls, save the one on Dragon Island, where she had to deal with an earlier problem. Category:Hero Category:Dreamer Category:Dreamer